


Five minutes of love

by niel4ong



Series: NielOng is Love [7]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Falling In Love With Stranger, Fluff, M/M, Mentioned Yoon Jisung, alternative universe, that stanger has a bf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 00:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13559031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niel4ong/pseuds/niel4ong
Summary: Daniel waited for the train. A stranger kept him entertained.





	Five minutes of love

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble I wrote when I was getting my hair done.  
> I hope you enjoy this :D

Daniel felt tired and ached all over his body. It was yet another day of failure and energy-draining. Two job interviews and he felt like he wouldn’t make it.

The question given to him did sound simple but the fact that he had never gave it a thought hit him hard. He didn’t know what to say to make him look good and fit for the job he applied to. So he probably had given the interviewers a cringe-worthy absurd answer. And by thinking about it made him uneasy.

He considered making a call to Jisung to whine about his shitty day but going against it. The cold air hitting him on the face was making him numb and he didn’t have the confidence he could talk properly without trembling his mouth.

Five minutes more until his train’s arrival. He readjusted his scarf and buttoning his coat up, trying to get warm as much as possible while waiting.

He was thinking about what to have for dinner when someone made his way and stood next to him, apparently waiting for the same train.

At the situation, where he was pretty much idle, Daniel tend to observe his surroundings, especially human (if he didn’t think about foods much), or maybe it was only an excuse for him to stare at the stranger on the platform because God, the stranger’s beauty got him stunned. He didn’t even realize that he had been holding his breathe since the man came into view.

The young man that had stolen Daniel’s attention had pearl black and slightly wavy hair, making him look so fluffy that Daniel wanted to thread his fingers into its softness. Daniel also noticed the weirdly cute comma-hair style that making his handsome face stood out even more.

By now, Daniel really thought that he was like a creepy old man, checking out his prey. He couldn’t help but staring closer and actually craving for more of his beauty. And then as if the God was trying to tell the whole universe that this man was crafted by Himself, there were three moles on his left cheek, right under the corner of his eyes, accentuating his ethereal beauties.

The man suddenly took out his phone and Daniel noticed the device’s screen blinked, an incoming call and Daniel hurriedly looking straight ahead of him to give the stranger his privacy he deserved.

Even though he could overhear everything (and the beautiful guy’s voice got Daniel melted right there! It was so soft like lullaby, so warm like hot cocoa and sweet like cotton candy, all and all Daniel knew he’s whipped).

“Min,” the stranger said with so much fondness in his voice. “On my way home. Yeah, so cold. Forgot my scarf. So cold. No, I don’t have pocket heater, forgot to buy ‘em. Alright, I know. I’ll drop by the supermarket then. Can you also check our bathroom supplies?” A paused, maybe whoever it was on the other line was doing what he asked.

Daniel took a glance, and he was surprised to meet with slightly red eyes (maybe from the harsh cold wind), but still deep and warm nonetheless and Daniel wanted to swim inside, if not he already was.

He had been staring a little too long that the stranger flashed him an awkward smile, Daniel returned it with the sheepish one. And then he was back talking on the phone.

“Do we need anything? Beside eggs and cheese? Alright, can I get some instant ramen though? Please? For when I’m starving and you can’t feed me your healthy foodies?” Then the man blushed, flustered at whatever he had just heard. “Oh God, you’re unbelievable! Are you serious??” But he chuckled despite the silent protest. “I’m on the platform and there’s someone beside me!”

Daniel was so damn curious now.

“Fine, fine!” The man now gave in. He took a deep breathe and mumbled, “I love you, Hwang Minhyun! There! Are you satisfied now? And that’s totally worth of a dozen of cup of ramens! Bye, you’re such a cruel boyfriend! I hate you. Oh, my train is here. Ok, yea, I get it. See you at home!”

The man laughed lightly as he pushed the end call button on his phone. And Daniel felt heavy on his chest. The man mentioned a boyfriend so yay for finding out he was a gay but boo for finding out that he already had someone. 

And their train arrived. And he didn’t know what he was thinking but before the man could board the car, Daniel quickly unwrapped his scarf and handed it towards the man.

“Hey, you... look so cold. I’m fine so... just wear this! Keep warm!”

The man was puzzled but he smiled gratefully.

Oh god, his smile was so genuine and dazzling, compared to the awkward smile he previously received.

“Thanks but I can’t take it!”

“You need it more than me. I insist,” and Daniel might have crossed the line when he wrap his own scarf on the stranger’s neck, and contrary to his reaction, the stranger was actually enjoying the warmth enveloping him when his exposed neck covered by warm wool material.

“There, it suits you.”

“Well then...” he sheepishly accepted. And Daniel flashed him a satisfied grin and a thumb up.

“Let’s get on,” Daniel finally said.

The man nodded and followed Daniel inside. He took the empty seat far from where Daniel got himself seated. They exchanged look and smile for the last time. And Daniel swore he barely managed to restrain himself from going there and asking for his name and number. Knowing how he was so happy talking on the phone with his boyfriend. Daniel would be lying if he said he wasn’t disappointed. However he also realized that he couldn’t do anything about it. They were merely strangers who met on the platform. 

Daniel sighed. He kne he was so damned. He definitely had just developed unhealthy crush on stranger. 

However, Daniel was thankful, that meeting such a beauty could give his exhausted self a new motivation, a new happiness. It was like considering such an encounter was a luck. it was without doubt, the most incredible five minutes of waiting the train in his entire life.


End file.
